Nico's Physical Exam Results
by NicoxMaki
Summary: The third years just finished their physical exams and someone is quite unsatisfied with the results. Nico was irritated at her growth, but her mood got worse as Nozomi finished her and had grown more than she did. After all, she already had a well endowed body. What will Nico do when she's confronted by Nozomi because of her mood. (Rating will change. The tenth place winner!)
1. The Results

Hey everyone, I know you've been waiting a long time for this. And now it's finally here. I hope you enjoy this little Nozo/Nico fanfic.

Remember to review and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Nico was pouting while sitting on her seat after they had their annual physical examination. She was quite irritated at the result of how little her body had grown and was even more annoyed after she heard the results of a certain vice president.

"Nicochi, what's wrong?" The said vice president had arrived and saw her pouting friend. She was quite concerned for friend.

"Nothing, hmph!" Nico turned her away from Nozomi quickly and with attitude towards her.

"I know something's wrong. Why don't you tell me?" Nozomi walked to where Nico had turned her head to.

"I have nothing to tell you." The school bell rang for lunch and Nico got up from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She began to walk and was already at the door when someone grabbed her arm.

Nico turned around to find Nozomi holding her arm and she was gripping it tightly enough that Nico couldn't get away.

"What, I have some-" Nico was saying until Nozomi interrupted her.

"Come with me Nicochi." Nozomi said seriously and before Nico could even answer, she began to drag Nico with wherever she was going to.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Nico was struggling to get Nozomi to release her and even shouted at her to say where they were going.

"…" Nozomi didn't say anything, but continued to walk while dragging Nico along with her.

"S-Stop, at least tell me where we're going?" Nico was getting nervous for some, but she didn't know why.

As Nozomi continued to walk while not answering any question, Nico just stopped asking.

* * *

After walking for a while, they arrived in front of the infirmary. Nozomi opened the door and entered. When she entered, Nico followed her in and Nozomi locked the door after Nico entered.

After locking the door, Nozomi walked to one side of the beds in the room. Nico stood at the same place and was still curious at the reason why she was taken here.

"N-Nozomi, why did you take me here?" Nico was a bit concerned at how unusually quiet Nozomi was.

"Nicochi, are you mad at me?" Nozomi asked quietly, but loud enough for Nico to hear. Nico didn't notice it yet, but Nozomi's voice was a little shaky.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Nico was confused.

"Why were you acting that way earlier? Did I do something bad to you that I don't know of?" Nico finally noticed that Nozomi's voice was sounding weird and saw that Nozomi's shoulders were moving a bit. She realized that Nozomi was crying.

"W-Wait, are you crying?" Nico started to walk towards her.

"Don't come closer!" Nozomi yelled and surprised Nico. "Please." Nico stopped and didn't move from where she was.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Nozomi softened up and listened to Nico's words carefully. "I-I was just being stupid, okay. So, stop crying."

"W-What do you mean?" Nozomi wiped her tears before turning around to look at Nico.

"Um, well…" Nico was a bit embarrassed to tell Nozomi that she was jealous of Nozomi.

"What?"

"I was jealous of you." Nico spoke softly, so Nozomi was unable to hear her.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Nozomi said with a voice that made it sound like she was messing with Nico.

"I WAS JEALOUS OF YOU, OKAY!" Nico yelled and Nozomi became surprised by Nico's outburst.

"J-Jealous of me? For what?"

"I was jealous of… of…" Nico started to trail off again.

"Nicochi, you need to speak louder because I can't hear you."

"I was jealous of your body." Nico and Nozomi both turned red.

"M-My body? What about my body?"

Nico sat on one of the beds on the opposite side of Nozomi to hide her face. "Well, we're the same age and all, but you're… you know… girlier than I am."

"Nicochi, aren't you girlier than I am. After all-" Nozomi was interrupted by Nico.

"You don't get it! I mean you have bigger boobs than me and you're much taller than I am!" Nico shouted as she turned redder and so did Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled andgot on the bed to hug Nico for her honesty. "Thanks Nicochi."

"For what?"

"For being with me honest." Nozomi hugged Nico tighter.

"Oh, you're welcome." Nico looked down to hide her face from Nozomi and noticed her heart started to beat louder and faster. 'Please don't let Nozomi hear my heart right now!'

"And you know I could help you with that problem."

"What problem?" Nico started to worry less about her heartbeat.

"About your small boobs." Nozomi said without any consideration for Nico's reaction.

"Really, well could you- Hey, how could say that so normally! Didn't I just tell you I'm self-conscious about that!" Nico was a bit irritated at how Nozomi teased her about something she's self-conscious about.

"Hehehe." Nozomi giggled and continued to speak. "Well, anyway, I could still help you."

"How?" Nico would soon regret asking that question.

"Like this." Nozomi pushed Nico onto the bed and got on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?!" Nico was silenced by Nozomi's lips. Her eyes went wide as she realized that Nozomi kissed her.

* * *

Okay guys, did you enjoy this chapter? If you did please review or favorite this. I will try updating this as quickly as I can. Please remember that the next part will be rated M and will be the ending. Hope you guys can wait for the next chapter1 =)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. The Dense Nico

Hello everyone, finally here is the next chapter of this story and the next chapter after this will end the story.

Hope you enjoy this and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Nico tried to push Nozomi off, but failed as Nozomi grabbed both her hands. After a while, Nico finally gave up and accepted Nozomi's kisses. She even began to kiss Nozomi back as the pleasure was slowly engulfing her entire body. As they kissed each other passionately, they fought each other for control, but because Nozomi was on top of Nico; she was the one in control and showed it to Nico as she toyed with Nico's body.

Nozomi was groping Nico's flat chest, but more erotically that she usually does. She pinched the nipples through the clothes and did it rougher, and rougher. The feeling of having her breasts groped that way made her more, and more aroused. It engulfed her body and made her want more, more of what Nozomi was giving her. They were continuing to kiss for minutes until they finally needed air, so they reluctantly parted from each other.

"…Hah…" They both panted so loud and erotically as their faces were only inches from each other. Their eyes meeting as if staring into each other's souls, and it felt like nothing could break their gaze.

"…Nicocchi…" "…Nozomi…" They both said to each other as they leaned closer, kissing once again with more passion that they ended with earlier.

They kissed each other for a few seconds before slipping their tongues into each other. They licked each other's lips, tongued each other's tongues, and explored the insides of each other's mouths. Their desire for each other grew stronger, and stronger with every touch of their lips and tongues.

"Wow…" Nico thought in her head as she was being kissed by Nozomi "For some reason… I want more…"

Nico reached for Nozomi's breasts and groped it like Nozomi did to her earlier. She pinched the nipples and made it as rough as Nozomi did, maybe even more. Nozomi accepted the groping and in fact, even began taking off her own shirt, revealing her gigantic breasts to the ever so flat Nico.

Nico parted from the kiss after noticing that Nozomi took off her shirt, Nico started moving Nozomi's bra out of the way and even pulling Nozomi closer to her, deepening the kiss. She got excited by the feeling of Nozomi's bare breast touching her body that she switched their positions and ended up on top.

Nozomi was pretty surprised at how Nico got so into what they were doing, but happily accepted every little thing Nico did to her body. When Nico ended up on top of her, they parted from the kiss and looked each other in the eye once again.

"Nicocchi… you seem to be enjoying… yourself…" Nozomi panted as she spoke.

"I'm pretty… surprised myself…" Nico pecked Nozomi on the lips. "Because I actually am."

They entered a deep kiss once again and Nico started rubbing Nozomi's thighs, getting higher, and higher. Getting closer to Nozomi's, now soaked panties, which grew wetter by the second, due to Nico's kisses.

"You're so wet, Nozomi…" Nico whispered in Nozomi's ear, before she started to nibble on her ear, causing Nozomi to shiver with arousal. She continued to nibble on her ear before going down to Nozomi's neck. Sucking and biting on it, leaving a red mark behind before going even lower. Nico finally ended up at Nozomi's breasts and the first thing she did was grope it. She gently did it at first, but got rougher as she started licking the left breast.

"Ahh… Mmm…" Nozomi was moaning loudly with delight, not even bothering to lower her voice.

Nico was pleased that Nozomi enjoyed her licks and gropes that she started to suck and nibble on it, causing Nozomi to go crazy with pleasure. Nozomi was already close that she grabbed her panties and threw it off herself. She then led Nico's hand that was there, to the entrance of her pussy and practically begged Nico to enter her.

"Nicocchi… here… put your fingers in here…" Nozomi had a hard time saying because her excitement was overwhelming her.

Nico looked surprised at how Nozomi was begging at first, but accepted. "Okay, here I go Nozomi." She then took a deep breath and inserted her finger inside. One finger first, then another, then another, until she started to move in and out in a rhythmic pattern. This pleasure Nozomi greatly and made her get closer to releasing what was inside of her, she was moaning and slightly shouting from how good Nico made her feel.

"More… More Nicocchi…" Nozomi began to move her hips in sync with Nico's fingers. Her pussy was overflowing with her juices, dripping out slowly and more coming out as Nico moved her fingers. She felt that she already reached her limit and was beginning her release and Nico knew it.

"Nicocchi! I'm coming!" Nozomi shouted as Nico moved her fingers more roughly, making her more excited. Nico felt Nozomi's pussy overflowing and moved her fingers out as everything came pouring out.

"There's so much Nozomi…" Nico said then saw the leftover juiced on her fingers and licked it. "Hmm… you taste good Nozomi, here…" She stopped licking her fingers and put it close to Nozomi's face, who obediently opened her mouth and began to lick Nico's fingers.

Nozomi gathered all the energy she had left to sit up and began to lick Nico's fingers more seductively and sucked on it, making Nico excited. She continued to do so, until Nico cupped her face and initiated a kiss. Their salivas and Nozomi's juices mixed as they kissed each other passionately.

After a few minutes they parted and looked each other in the eye, laughing after a few seconds until Nico remembered something. "Wait a minute, why did you take me here again." She asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh that, it was because I wanted to talk to you at first, but after hearing what was wrong… well…"

"Well, well what?"

"I took advantage of the moment and did those things, but it seemed like you ended up enjoying it more than I did." Nozomi chuckled at the end.

"Wha-!"

"Just kidding, I was really concerned and also I had something to tell you. I was already thinking of telling you today…" Nozomi blushed a bit at the end.

"Telling me what?"

"About… about how I feel."

"What about it? How does it have to do with me?" Nico was being really dense of the situation going on and didn't even realize that Nozomi was trying to confess to her.

"You know Nicocchi…" Nozomi was getting a little upset at Nico's insensitivity at the moment.

"What?"

"You can be really dense sometimes." Nozomi started to fix her clothes and was about to walk out the door, until Nico stopped her.

"Wait a minute. How did the conversation lead to that?"

"I don't know you tell me." Nozomi released herself from Nico and walked out the room after unlocking it.

"…" Nico was left alone in the room and it became awkwardly quiet.

"What just happened?" She asked herself after a few seconds Nozomi left.

* * *

Hey guys, how'd you like this chapter? It seems after a love making session with a person, sometimes people are so dense that they still don't realize your feelings. Poor Nozomi, right. But at least she scored, eh. ;) Well I probably won't update the next chapter after a while, but I will soon be releasing another story this time it will be about... Honoka and Umi, that's right the fifth most popular couple! I decided to do them first because I did a play on Romeo and Juliet and thought, hey 'Why not make a story about it?' So, I did and will be posting it in a couple of days. The title is "My beautiful Romeo"! If any of you want some details on the story, PM me if you want!

Okay guys, thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
